LOVE, FATED
by mxrolkr
Summary: Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.   Mirandy
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**LOVE, FATED  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy  
**Summary****:** **Secret Santa gift for ****sammy1293 for LJ**

_I would love to read a fanfic where Miranda somehow ends up making a photo shoot at Andy's college, while she's still studying there and so Miranda's team want to pick some girls for it and somehow Miranda and Andy meet and things make a surprising turn... (I really want to be surprised) _

**I hope this is close enough to what you are looking for and it makes you happy and I hope you had a wonderfully ****HAPPY Christmas****!  
Dee**

**Disclaimer:**This is especially important as I'm sure I DO NOT own or have rights to The Devil Wears Prada or any of its characters.

**A/N:**THIS is an AU…Timeline different, ages different, LOTS of different. I know NOTHING about Northwestern or the town of Evanston, IL, please excuse ALL mistakes, I am taking liberties for the sake of the story.

**A/N 2: **Any of you that have read 'Cerulean Blue' know that my Mom sometimes edits for me. Credit where credit is due, many of her ideas helped shape this story! THANKS MAYNARD! She believes wholeheartedly in Fate and Love.

**~Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.~**

Marcus Aurelius

**The Beginning**

Andrea 'Andy' Sachs was just leaving her last class of the day and headed to the commons area of Northwestern campus. The Dean had asked her to participate in working with several other students on a collaboration with some magazine. His hopes were that the exposure would help the college. Her status as a local celebrity might finally help in that regard and she hoped to have a chance to at last use her hard earned journalistic degree.

While walking to her destination she thought about how those two things intertwined. Almost ten years ago she was a senior in her last semester at this same college when her life was turned upside down. Returning from the library one night on her way through the parking lot she was thrown thirty feet by a hit and run driver. Her head struck a parking block, sending her into a coma for two months.

It took another five months to recover and return to finish her education.

However, the time and effort spent re-learning to walk and talk didn't take nearly the strength and energy that dealing with her new found 'talent' did.

Memories of the good she had done in the last several years always made her smile, but it was the two special faces in her dreams that gave her a sense of happiness. They would come to her when there were no faces of children in danger. Whether it was the injury to her head of the time in the coma, no one was sure what had opened the part of her mind that enabled her new ability. Of course, at first she didn't see it as a gift, but as a curse. Her sleep was continually interrupted by visions of children in peril of one kind or another. Her only relief was when the dreams were that of the two, she later realized, smiling faces that tugged at her heart.

It wasn't until she was leaving her local grocery store one afternoon and saw a flyer someone had posted of a missing child. It was the same face she had seen the night before in her sleep. Taking the paper with her, she calmly called the number listed on it when she got home. She was immediately dismissed as a crank call and threatened if she ever called again.

She dreamt again that night about the boy; his location, his condition, his fear, his sadness, all of it taking hold of her senses as if she was there with him. For once she wished she could communicate with the visions and hold the scared child to her chest.

The next day the news broadcasted an image of the boy with a caption reading he was discovered early that morning, dead. Andy's dreams that night were again of the two small smiling faces that made her feel loved.

Not quite a month following Andy's discovery of how her ability worked, she was contacted by an organization who had been given her name by the local police as someone whom they might be interested in talking to. For the next few years Andy traveled around the country helping to find missing children and bring them home before it was too late.

As the years passed, she began to see her ability as a gift. As her talent and recognition grew, so did the two safe harbor faces in her dreams. Over time she realized, though they weren't always happy, they always felt loved. Many times she woke knowing the love that shined in their distinctive eyes was meant for her as well as any other.

Eventually the roads of her journey had circled her back to the beginning, bringing her back to Evanston, IL to search for a local missing child. Andy never wanted details of any child in her dreams. Too many times over the years her help had been too late and giving the children names made that an unbearable guilt for her to carry. In her mind every child was equal, every face a gift of hope, every dream an opportunity to save a life. It was pain enough to know that she had not been able to save them all.

Guilt and pain however, were not the end result in Evanston. The child was found in time and only after she was returned home did Andy find that she was daughter to one of the most prominent men in town. His appreciation was shown by giving Andy the finances to return to college to study criminal psychology and a house to make a home in his beloved town.

As Andy drew closer to her destination she smiled at how the events in her life had led her to this moment. A chance to maybe write something about the school that she held so close to her heart was another gift she didn't want to waste.

"Look, I know how you detest anyone trying to dictate what goes in the magazine, but the only stipulation in the agreement to use the campus for the shoot was that this girl be included in some way. She's apparently a local celebrity and one of the most positive reflections of the school." Nigel said confidently. Finding the perfect college campus to shoot the layout his Queen had desired had required an intense search across the country. Finally, she had seen what she had envisioned for the spread in the small town feel of Northwestern University.

"And what, pray tell, do you intend to do if this girl does not meet the standards for which _RUNWAY_ is famous?" Miranda asked with an icy glare directed at her senior art director.

"How about I photo shop her face onto Gisele's body?" He snarked right back.

Only Nigel was allowed to attempt to joke with the fashionista, and only on a very limited basis. This was one of the occasions he saw fit to take that advantage. Miranda was in a huff because she couldn't control the situation and he knew nothing made her feel less formidable than not having the power to change a situation.

"Besides, you might get lucky and of all the girls on this campus, she may end up being exactly what you were looking for."

"Inform me as soon as she arrives." She turned on her heels and stormed gracefully over to release her wrath on an unknowing hair and make up staff.

Nigel just shook his head and said a prayer for their soon to be belittled souls and continued directing the set arrangement for the shoot.

When Andy had reached the location the Dean had sent her to, she asked a guy adjusting a light stand where she could find Mr. Kipling. He was the person she was told to ask for when she arrived. The lighting guy pointed her to a stylish looking bald man standing with his arms crossed on his chest watching people move around the area.

She walked up to him. "Mr. Kipling?"

Nigel turned his attention to the tall woman. She was dressed in a pair of tailored black Armani slacks and a lovely cream Dolce top. Her feet were clad in a pair of black three inch Prada's. She was obviously older than the typical college student, but he was struck by her gentle features and long flowing chestnut hair. Her eyes were a rich sherry colour and her skin soft porcelain with a light smattering of golden freckles. She carried herself with an air of confidence. The woman was exactly what he'd hoped to find to pose for the shoot; a look of the girl next door with just a hint of sexy. Someone any of their readers could imagine taking home to mother, man or woman, and still fantasize about without feeling like they were doing something wrong.

"My name is Andrea Sachs, Andy. I was told by the Dean to ask for you. I'm here to lend any support I can to ensure you magazine gets the best representation of our school." She reached out to shake his hand.

Nigel couldn't contain his mirth. He smiled at Andy as he shook her hand. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you. I am positive you will be able to help us immensely."

"Oh I'm so glad." When she removed her hand from his she smoothly slid it into her pants pocket and unconsciously struck a model worthy pose as she smiled brilliantly at him.

Nigel felt his heart beat speed up. He immediately began dressing her in his mind and had a vision of Miranda looking pleased. It was almost enough to excite him unnaturally.

From where she was standing Miranda watched as the beautiful woman walked up to Nigel and introduced herself. It was obvious by her right hand man's reaction that he new as well as she did that she was the very image they were looking for. Then she saw the younger woman smile and she felt the breath leave her lungs. Suddenly her heart was racing and her skin was burning up. Miranda, always one to be in control of her reactions, immediately assured herself it was a hot flash brought on by her pre-menopausal body. Any other reason was just unacceptable.

She continued to let her eyes drift to Nigel and the woman while using the pretense of monitoring the activity surrounding her. Her gaze landed on the woman again and Miranda notice the interaction between her and the fashionista's art director had taken on a heavier tone than when the beauty had first arrived. She was about to move to introduce herself when a conversation between two of the girls she had deemed acceptable as models for the shoot caught her attention.

"Did you see Andy talking to that Nigel guy?" The blonde asked the girl sitting next to her in the make up chair.

"Oh my God. Like anyone could miss her."

"I know. Last week she wore that blue blouse with the plunging neckline again. Even Professor King couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman." She smiled.

"All I know is that is one woman I would not kick out of my bed for eating crackers."

"AMEN. It's a shame neither of us will ever get the chance to find out if she's as hot in the sack as out of it."

A sad look covers the girl's face. "I know. I wonder why she doesn't date. She could have any woman or man for that matter, on campus."

"Probably can't find anyone that could deal with what she does. It has to be one of the hardest jobs in the world. I don't think I could handle it, even for her."

"Yeah. Shame too, she has to be one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"Hey I wonder if we'll get to have our picture taken with her?" The girl grinned. "I may not get to sleep with her, but having my picture taken with Andy Sachs couldn't hurt my reputation any." She giggled.

At that point Miranda tuned the jabbering girls out. So that was Andy Sachs. Well at least the woman looked like she belonged in _RUNWAY_. She watched the younger woman's conversation with Nigel, it seemed to be escalating. Perhaps it was time to introduce herself to this woman and find out for herself what all the fuss was about.

"So Andy, have you modeled before?" Nigel asked.

Andy laughed. "No. Can't say that I have." She wanted to find out what she was going to be writing about so any research that needed to be done could be started right away.

"Well," he looked her up and down, "I think we have plenty to put you in. Size four, yes?" When he looked up he was startled by the confusion on her face.

Andy shook her head slightly, like she was clearing her ears. Surely this man didn't think she was here to be photographed. "I'm sorry Mr. Kipling—"

"Nigel" he smiled at her.

"Nigel." She smiled back. "I'm sorry Nigel but I think there's been some kind of mix up. I'm here to write an article for your magazine about the school, not to be one of your models."

"Uh Oh." Nigel scratched his bald head. "Did the Dean not explain why you were coming here today?"

"Not specifically. Just that the school needed my help and my status as a local, somewhat celebrity could be very beneficial." Her eyes squinted as she thought back to the conversation.

"My dear, I hate to tell you this but you are here as a requirement to allow us access to the grounds for the shoot. The only stipulation in the agreement was for you to be included in our spread."

"WHAT?"

Nigel lifted his hands up in a self defense reflexive manner. "Please, don't shoot the messenger."

Andy took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Okay, look, I'm very sorry, but no one asked for my permission for this. I live a very private life in a very public profession. Having my picture in a national magazine is something that could be detrimental. My anonymity is very important." She shook her head again, "I'm sorry Nigel. I don't want to cause you any problems, I know this was not your doing, but I'm going to have to refuse."

"Unacceptable." Both Nigel and Andy turned to the soft but insistent voice.

"Excuse me?" Andy asked.

Nigel jumped in. "Andy let me introduce you to Miranda Priestly, Editor- and-Chief of _RUNWAY_. Miranda, this is Andrea Sachs."

Andy felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. It was like she felt a sense of familiarly. Like she should know this person, but she couldn't remember seeing her before. She was an elegant woman, maybe sixteen to eighteen years older, beautiful soft white hair. She was impeccably dressed, why wouldn't she be, in a tailored Chanel pant suit with dark sunglasses to match.

"I do not like to repeat myself. I said you not being photographed is unacceptable."

"Now wait just a minu…"

"Ladies." Nigel interrupted. "I'm sure we can figure something out here." He turned to Andy. "Please, let's just see if there's a solution we can all live with."

Miranda stood tapping her Prada encased toe impatiently.

Andy sighed. "I apologize. But as I told Nigel, due to my profession, having my picture in a national magazine could cause damage to my effectiveness down the road. I'm sorry you were led to believe I approved of this, but I was not informed. I am a writer, I was under the impression that was what I would be contributing to this collaboration."

"It has been my experience over the years that writers usually enjoy people being able to put a face with their name. What makes you so different?"

Andy decided the only way out of this was to try and explain what her true calling was. "Being a writer is not my main profession." She took a deep breath. "I work with a national organization that helps find missing children."

Both Nigel and Miranda gasped softly.

"My gift," she smiled, "is that I have an ability to find most of them before something dire happens to them."

Nigel swallowed. "You mean before…"

Andy helped him, "Yes, before they are killed."

This time both allowed a louder gasp to escape their mouths and Miranda even lifted a hand to cover hers. Thoughts of her precious babies flash in her mind.

"But how," the editor cleared her throat to regain her composure, "how would having your face in our magazine possibly be a negative for you. I would think letting everyone know what you can do, would be beneficial to everyone involved."

"Unfortunately, no. The way with which I find the children is extremely unconventional and in many circles regarded as impossible. Also, I do not choose the children I find, they choose me."

"No wonder the Dean insisted on you being in our magazine. He knew that kind of publicity could do wonders for the college." Nigel looked from one woman to the other.

Miranda raised a finger to her lips, tapping it. She could not let the opportunity to photograph this incredible creature escape her. She turned to Nigel, "Nigel, the agreement was that Andrea Sachs had to be included in our layout," he nodded, she turned to face the younger woman as she continued, "Is it stated anywhere in the contract that her name must be mentioned?"

An evil grin spread across Nigel's face as he too turned to look at Andy. "No Miranda, it does not. Only that her picture be included."

"Very well then." She inclined her head at Andy. Is that an acceptable solution to this situation? You will allow us to use you as a model for our shoot, but no where in _my_ magazine will your name appear. You will just be another nameless face on a page wearing clothes that only add to you beauty."

"That is a more than acceptable solution. I would be honored to be photographed for your magazine." Nigel released the breath he was holding.

"Well then," he said, 'Let's get you into something and get this show on the road."

Andy smiled and moved to follow him but turned and laid a hand on Miranda's arm, "Thank you for understanding." She squeezed gently and felt a soft hand pat hers. Miranda just nodded. Then Andy trailed behind Nigel as he led the way to the dressing tent.

Miranda stood frozen, her hand still covering the space on her arm where Andrea's hand had been. When was the last time anyone other than her children had touched her? When was the last time she had wanted someone to? Apparently she wanted Andrea to do so. How the hell had that happened?

In the several weeks following the photo shoot at Northwestern, Miranda found her mind drifting to thoughts of the beautiful Andrea. The photos with her were exquisite. The woman had a natural confident air about her that the editor found increasingly intriguing. There were very few times in her career or life that someone surprised her so thoroughly. The surprise was that she felt a desire to see the woman again and even get to know her. Not something that happened to Miranda Priestly.

Miranda found herself carrying a copy of the photos of Andrea with her all the time. Once in a while she would just pull them out and stare at them. It was almost as if she couldn't get enough of looking at her. She was doing just that at her desk in her home office when a call from Cassidy in the kitchen pulled her away, leaving the photos laying on her desk.

The office door was open, which meant her mother wasn't too busy, so Caroline made her way in to use the colour copier to duplicate something for school. The copier sat on the credenza behind her mother's desk. While she was waiting for it to warm up she glanced at her mom's desk and froze. She took a deep breath then reached out and picked up the pictures in front of her with a shaky hand. Before she thought about what she was doing…

"CASSIDY! CASS! COME QUICK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Both Cassidy and Miranda came running to the office.

"Caroline? What… what's wrong?" Her sister ran to her side. When she looked at what her sister was holding out for her to look at in her trembling hand she caught her breath. "Where…"

They both turned to look at the fear stricken face of their mother.

Caroline regained her composure first. "Mom, where did you get these pictures?"

Miranda looked at her daughter like she'd never seen her before. "What do you mean? They are from the shoot in Illinois, at that college. Why?"

Cassidy ran a finger gently over the image as she spoke softly to her sister. "I can't believe it Carr. It's, it's her. She's real."

"I know."

"What are you talking about? Who's real?" Miranda asked, now worried something was going on that she didn't know about. She walked around her desk to stand behind her girls.

They both pointed to the photo and Cassidy answered. "Her, the girl from our dreams."

Miranda gasped and raised a hand over her speeding heart. Her babies were pointing to none other than Andrea Sachs.

**The Ending (Or New Beginning)**

Over 700 miles away Andy Sachs was just returning home from a trip to Houston, where she gratefully had been able to help reach another child before it was too late. She was ready to settle in for a long recuperative sleep hopeful to see the faces of her two darling angels instead of another child. The images of lost children seemed to be coming more often in the last several weeks. Andy was exhausted; she needed a well deserved break. Dreaming about "her twins" would mean she wouldn't be back on a flight to anywhere the next day and could rest her mind and emotionally drained soul.

While she got ready for bed she allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of the striking editor of _RUNWAY_. She had discovered that it was far too easy to create vivid fantasies about the woman when her head was not filled with images of missing children. It had been a very long time since Andy had been willing to let herself indulge in such frivolous ideas. But for some reason, not all of her thoughts were sexual. Many were just that of a comforting set of arms to hold her and someone to enjoy life with. She laughed at her thoughts, well, that was why they were called fantasies, wasn't it. Daydreams of something that would never be. Oh well, even the loneliest of people dared dream to no longer be alone.

That night she did dream about the twins and for the first time in almost ten years there was an excitement in their eyes she had never seen before.

"Mom, we have to meet her!" Caroline nearly squealed.

"Please Mom. All these years of not knowing who she was and now, she is right in front of us." Cassidy implored.

Miranda became aware of her daughters shared dream person when they were about four. They would wake up talking about the woman with the friendly eyes and happy smile just for them. What Miranda never imagined was that the woman could be real. When she studied up on it, she found it was not uncommon for identical twins to share dreams with one another. It was almost like they were sharing an imaginary friend.

As the girls got older, though, and were able to discuss and explain their dreams to her, she just decided to accept the fact that it was something shared between them that she would never understand. Unfortunately, she also realized that it was a space between them that they were never able to bridge and it made all three unhappy.

Now, it seemed that Andrea was that bridge and Miranda was willing to do anything within her power to close the gap between her and her darling daughters.

"I will see what I can do my darlings. But Andrea does not work for me." She saw disappointment begin to shadow their faces. "I will figure out something."

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!" They cried in unison as they threw their arms around her. She pulled them tight to her and kissed both of they heads. "Off to bed now. I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight."

"You wanted to see me?" Nigel asked as he entered Miranda's office.

She looked up from the images of Andrea on her desk. "Yes. Do we have contact information for Andrea Sachs?"

"I'm sure we do in the file." He looked at her questioningly. "May I ask why?"

Miranda removed her reading glasses and sighed. "You know how the girls have shared an imaginary friend over the years?"

"Yes." He smiled. They had discussed it several times through the years. Nigel was the only man in Miranda's life who seemed to endure. He'd seen her through both marriages then divorces and was there for the birth of her darling twin daughters. He was an unofficial uncle to them and a true confidant to her.

"Well apparently she's not as imaginary as we believed." She looked at him with a bit of trepidation.

"Really?" He looked at her. She cocked an eyebrow, then it hit him, Andy. "No."

"Yes." She sat back in her chair closed her eyes and sighed. "It seems our tall, dark and sexy is also mysterious." When she opened her eyes Nigel was grinning at her. "What?"

"You just called her sexy."

"I did no such thing. You must be hearing things." Shit had she really said that out loud? "Really Nigel, I think you're spending too much time in those ghastly bars with too loud music, you're hearing must be failing because of it."

He smirked, "Of course Miranda."

"Regardless, the girls saw her picture and have decided they must meet her."

"I see." He became serious. He knew this was a tender spot for his friend. Something she never understood and it had bothered her over the years. "What do you want to do?"

"I guess I have no choice but to bring them together." She sighed heavily. "I'm just not sure how to do it. Any ideas?"

He stood up. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you later."

"Very well." He turned to go, "Nigel."

He turned back to face her and saw a look of concern and maybe just a hint of fear in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He smiled at her and left.

Miranda turned her chair to look out across the city she loved. Her thoughts returned immediately to the beautiful brunette. Her mind raced back to the conversation regarding the younger woman's profession. Why on earth would her children be dreaming about a finder of lost children? She pleaded silently for her daughters' safety as dread gripped her heart.

Andy was lounging on her couch enjoying a large glass of ice tea and the pleasantness of having no where to be. She was flipping through the news paper when her phone began vibrating next to her on the coffee table. With out looking she picked it up and pressed the talk button. "This is Andy."

"Andy. This is Nigel Kipling, with _RUNWAY_ magazine."

"Nigel! How wonderful to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I hate to ask, but is there any chance I can get you to come to New York. We need to do some re-shoots. Nothing as extravagant as before, just a few face shots to use for editing." He nervously took a breath. "RUNWAY will pay for what ever you need to get here and during your stay."

Andy chuckled. "Calm down Nigel. I actually have to come to New York next week to speak at a conference. Would that work? I could come and see you the day after."

"Wonderful!" He smiled into the phone, his plan would work, he just knew it. "So, how have things been?"

"Busy, very busy, unfortunately. What about you? How's the magazine? How's Miranda?" Oops, maybe she shouldn't had slipped that in. Too late now.

Nigel raised his eyebrow at the inquiry regarding his boss and friend. "Oh you know, same ole, same ole. Still looking for Mr. Right, or even Mr. Right Now."

Andy laughed.

"Miranda is, well, Miranda. She keeps all of us on our toes." He thought he might try to learn a little more about his new friend while he had the chance. "So, you're speaking at a conference next week. What is it for?"

Andy felt no trepidation in talking about her work to Nigel. She had felt an immediate kinship with him while they had muddled through the photo shoot weeks before. Besides, it was nice to have someone just to gab with. "It's a National Conference to educate law enforcement about how using unconventional means to find missing persons and solve cases is just another tool to add to their arsenal for fighting crime. A friend of mine, Alison Dubois, asked me to speak."

"Andy, can I ask, I mean you never really explained how you do what you do…"

"I just don't usually talk about the details because very few people believe how it happens." She took a deep breath. "I actually dream about the children. I see them, where they are, I feel what they are feeling, I get enough information to try to get to them before it's too late. I dream about one child at a time until they are either found or…"

"Oh my. I had no idea."

"Not many do. The people I work with and sometimes the families I help." She sighed.

"That has to be…I don't know, I mean do you ever dream about anything else?"

"Sometimes, but everything usually revolves around children. It's actually been very heavy since you left. I've found fourteen children in the weeks since you've been gone. Weird really, I've never had that high amount of activity before." She took a drink of her tea. "Listen, enough about me. I'm sure you have lots of work to do. We can catch up next week. You'll have to take me to some of those bars you were talking about."

"It's a date darling. Send me an email and let me know when you'll be in. I'll schedule everything from there."

"Sounds great Nigel. I look forward to seeing you all again."

Nigel walked into Miranda's office several hours later holding a single piece of paper in his hand, waving it like a flag. "Your knight in shining Armani has again rescued you from the depths of despair."

Miranda made a show of rolling her eyes before a small grin tipped the corners of her mouth.

He continued to wave the piece of paper. "In my hands is the itinerary for one Andrea Sachs, who will be in New York in a mere five days to speak at a seminar regarding her work. Also listed on this wondrous piece of parchment is the confirmation information for The Miranda Priestly to attend said seminar as a representative from _RUNWAY_ magazine. Now, should One choose to use this opportunity to her advantage, it is possible that dinner or drinks afterwards with the speaker might be a possibility."

Miranda gazed at her friend in wonderment. "Why on earth would I need to attend such an event and why, pray tell would I consider asking her to dinner or drinks?"

"Oh please Miranda, try that with someone who hasn't know you for over two decades." This time Nigel rolled his eyes. "You like her, and if my romantic meter is correct, which it always is, she likes you too."

"Wh...What?"

"I didn't catch on at first. I thought she was just star struck at the shoot, but then later, she began asking several questions about you; questions that only someone who has seen past your mask would ask." Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Then after talking to her this afternoon and she purposely only asked after your well being it dawned on me. She likes you, but for whatever reason has made up her mind not to pursue you. So, my dear friend, you are going to pursue her." He slapped that paper down on her desk and walked out before she had a chance to consider his declaration.

Miranda picked up the sheet and turned her chair to face her window. As her eyes danced over the information her mind wandered to how much she did want to get to know Andrea. To what end she was still not willing to admit, but, really what harm could it do? A nice dinner out with someone she knew she would enjoy talking to. Also there was the benefit of gathering information about her at her seminar to better asses how she would approach the woman regarding meeting her children.

Suddenly five days seemed like a very long way away.

Five days later found Miranda Priestly sitting in the very back row of a banquet room at the downtown Mariot. Trying very hard not to look down her nose at the people around her, dressed in less than desirable suits, through her dark sun glasses. These were, after all, those who Andrea worked with or was trying to extend her abilities to help.

Finally there was movement at the front of the room and everyone became quiet. An attractive woman in her late thirties, early forties, dressed conservatively approached the podium. "Good afternoon, thank you all for joining us. My name, for those of you who do not know me is Alison Dubois, and this woman to my right," she motioned to Andrea, "is Andy Sachs."

Miranda felt her heart flutter a bit when she looked at Andrea seated off to the side. She was dressed impeccably in a tailored Armani pant suit; black pin stripe with a white silk blouse underneath. The older woman took in a slow silent breath.

Alison continued. "Many of you in the field of law enforcement believe in nothing but cold hard facts. You must be able to see and touch your evidence before you are willing to take an investigation a step further to solve any case." She smiled at the crowd and the few grins. "It's okay," she chuckled, "We understand. It has been that way for more years than any of us realize. That's how things have always been done. It wasn't until the last half of the twentieth century that a new tool to assist you became available or even accessible."

Miranda watched closely as those around her began to scoff quietly.

"That tool is people like myself and Andy," she paused, "Mediums."

Suddenly things began to fall into place and Miranda understood she needed to know more about what made Andrea a medium. She wanted all of the details that would explain how and why her children had been dreaming about this woman for almost ten years.

Two and a half hours later Miranda sat patiently in her seat waiting and watching as many of the attendants approached Andrea and Alison to speak with them. While she waited she let her mind remember back to what Andrea had said about how her ability worked and when it had started. The unbelievable number of children her gift had helped to rescue over the years and the sadness in her eyes when she spoke about the ones she had not reached in time due to people questioning her talent or intentions.

Miranda felt an utter sadness like she had never felt when she thought of the emotional turmoil Andrea had to suffer alone. Her dreams every night were filled with the faces of children she sometimes had no way of helping. Maybe it was because her own daughters had had similar occurrences over the years and that they involved the younger woman or maybe it was just the fact that for some reason she felt drawn to Andrea like no one else in her life, but Miranda felt certain she now had to help the beautiful woman no longer go the road alone.

The room was empty except for a man talking to Alison and Andrea as Miranda made her way to the front of the room. Andy had her back facing the fashionista as she approached. Miranda softly cleared her throat to gain her attention.

Andy turned around at the sound. She had felt during the entire seminar that the woman she knew now stood behind her, had been in the room but she had not seen her.

"M-Mir-Miranda." Andy took a deep breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you disappointed that I am here?"

"No. No, of course not. I'm…I'm just surprised I guess."

"Nigel informed me you would be coming in to help, by having some photos retaken for editing the layout, after you spoke at this conference." She continues to look at Andrea through her dark glasses. She wasn't ready to let the younger woman see the doubt in her eyes about her decision to attend. "I was intrigued after talking with you briefly in Illinois about you career and wanted to hear more about it."

"Wow, well thank you." Andy felt her cheeks heat up at the woman's words.

Miranda noticed. Perhaps Nigel had been right in his assumption regarding Andrea's feeling towards her. One way to find out for sure. "I was wondering if you would like to join me to get something to eat. I would like the chance to discuss the subject more with you."

"Sure. That would be great. Let me gather my things and tell Alison."

"Wonderful. I'll wait for you outside in the car."

"Okay. I'll be out in just a minute."

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately led to a table in the back. The dimness of the light there as compared to the rest of the room lent to the air of privacy Miranda had wanted for their conversation. The flame of the lone candle in the center of the table danced, creating soft shadows on Andrea's beautiful face for her to enjoy. She sat back in her chair and watched.

Andy noticed as Miranda leaned back in her chair and removed her sunglasses and sat silently waiting for their server and watched her. The scrutiny made her feel desired as apposed to being analyzed as she normally did.

When the waiter finally arrived he carried with him a bottle of red wine. He presented it to Miranda who simply nodded before he poured for them.

"I hope you don't mind, while I was waiting for you to arrive at the car, I took the liberty of calling ahead and letting them know to expect us and that we would be enjoying the chef's choice." She watched for any reaction from the younger woman for her blatant actions. There was none. "I thought it would be nice to be interrupted as little as possible."

Andy smiled knowingly. "I'm sure it will be excellent. I'm in your town now, I have no qualms about letting you lead." There, surely that had been transparent enough for the older woman to understand.

Andy leaned forward to pick up her glass of wine when the waiter walked away, just as Miranda did the same. Andy looked up just in time to see the light of the candle illuminate the editors eyes.

Miranda heard Andrea gasp and thought she was choking on her drink of wine. Instead the younger woman had a look of fear and confusion on her face.

"Andrea? What is it? Something wrong with your wine?"

Andy shook her head slowly side to side without making a sound, her eyes locked with Miranda's. They sat there for what felt like forever but the older woman knew was a mere few moments. Not sure what to say, she waited for Andrea to speak.

Andy finally found her voice. Very softly she asked, "Miranda…do you, do you have any children?"

This time it was Miranda who gasped and couldn't speak. She just nodded her head gently.

Andy swallowed hard. "Two?" She almost squeaked.

Miranda nodded again as fear began to clutch at her heart, she was afraid to breathe or hear Andrea's next words knowing what she now did about Andrea's ability.

"They wouldn't by chance be twins with curly red hair?" She felt herself wanting to laugh. What on earth were the chances?

"Oh God." Miranda whispered, moving to stand up, trembling. "I…I need to call…make sure they're alright."

It suddenly dawned on Andy what Miranda was thinking by her frightened reaction. She reached up to grabbed Miranda's wrist, holding her at the table. "No, Miranda, they're okay! It's not what you think." Miranda reluctantly sat back down, not moving to make Andrea release her hold on her arm. "Please. Really, it's okay." Andy smiled. After a minute Andy began again.

"I need to tell you something I've never told another living soul." She looked up to see the older woman's demeanor calming. She didn't release her hold but slid it to loosely hold Miranda's hand instead. Miranda nodded for her to continue.

"After I woke from my coma I let everyone believe it was a while before my ability began to manifest. That was not true. In fact I'm not sure exactly when during the time I was unconscious it began, but it was while I was comatose." She took a deep breath. "The first thing I remember was a pair of the most vibrant blue eyes I had ever seen." She smiled at Miranda. "Then as time, I don't know how long, went by, I realized it was not one set of eyes, but two, almost identical sets. At first, it was like they were overlapped, making them so incredible bright, once they began to separate I noticed subtle differences in them even though they looked the same." Andy took a drink of her wine. "After a while I began to see whole faces. The faces of two beautiful little girls, about four or five I think." Miranda smiled, a real smile, reserved only when she thought of her babies. "I dreamt of them every time I slept. Their faces comforted me like nothing ever has in my life. It's true I dream of children always when I am sleeping, but if it's not a child in danger, it is their faces I see. I've watched them grow over the years, their faces changing and maturing, but their eyes always stayed bright and shining and their smiles have always seemed like they were meant for me." Andy squeezed Miranda's hand, still in her grasp, gently as she said, "Your eyes Miranda, they have your eyes. I've never seen them before just a few minutes ago. I've held your daughters smiles in my mind and heart for almost ten years."

Miranda had silent tears running down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away as she began to talk. "The first time they told me about their 'dream lady', I thought nothing of it, but as time went by and they seemed to share the memories of when they slept I became concerned. Apparently it's not uncommon for identical twins to share dreams, similar to how they have their own language. I chalked it up to something I would never understand fully, almost like they were sharing an imaginary friend." Miranda sighed. "When I saw you that day at the shoot, it was like I should know who you were and I didn't know why. I just knew you had to be photographed for the layout. One day last week one of my daughters saw your picture on my desk." She felt Andrea gasp but she continued. "They had to know right away how I had come upon your picture. The face of their 'dream lady'." Andrea now had tears streaming down her face as well. Miranda took a deep breath. "That is why I had Nigel get you here on the pretense of new photos. I had to see for myself what it was about you that had my children dreaming of you for almost a decade."

"Oh my God." Andy had her hand tapping her chest at her breast bone. "Oh my God. They're real." She was confirming it in her own mind. "My, my girls are real. I thought, maybe, they were just something my mind created to keep me sane." She squeezed Miranda's hand. "They're real."

Miranda squeezed back and smiled, "Yes darling, they are very real. Very, very real." She chuckled, "Trust me, I was there when they got here, and I did most certainly NOT dream that."

Andy began to laugh. Anyone in the area sitting close to them would have looked completely dumbfounded at their strange interactions. Both had mascara running down their faces from the tears and laughter.

"Can I…" Andy began timidly, "May I meet them?"

"It is why you are here. Would you like to finish our meal first?"

"I don't think I can eat anything right now." She grinned.

"Very well." Miranda proceeded to take care of the bill and call for the car to be outside waiting for them.

When they got into the car, Miranda felt the need to hold the younger woman's hand again. For what ever reason, she did just that. Taking hold and twining their fingers together. She felt Andrea squeeze their fingers together and rest their hands on her thigh like it was the most natural thing in the world. They sat in silence all the way to the townhouse.

Exiting the car, Andy followed Miranda up to the front door. She stood silently, trying to calm her rapid heart rate as the older woman unlocked, opened the door then walked in. Stepping across the threshold into Miranda's house was by far the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. Re-learning to walk and talk, accepting her new ability or dealing with the images of children she was too late to help, none of those things could compare to the degree of strength entering the townhouse was demanding of her now.

She took a deep, deep breath and stepped into her future.

The two women stood just inside the door as Miranda closed it behind them. Suddenly the sound of running feet drew their attention to the stairs. Twin red heads came into view and Andy gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hand to try and quiet the sound.

The two teenagers came to an abrupt stop in front of Andrea and Miranda, flailing their arms to keep each other upright. It was comical, just like you'd see in a cartoon. Everyone stood silently. Caroline and Cassidy staring breathlessly at Andy and she in turn at them.

The sudden movement startled Miranda as her daughters launched themselves into Andrea's arms. The younger woman was sobbing into two heads of red hair, repeating over and over "You're real, you're real", while planting kisses on the tops of their heads and temples.

Miranda found she couldn't contain her tears any longer and wept for the pure joy she was feeling inside. She had never seen her children so happy. Their smiles brightened the entire room as they squeezed Andrea tighter in their long lanky arms.

Finally the girls stepped back from Andy, each holding one of her hands in their own. "You two are more beautiful than I ever dreamed."

"I can't believe you're here." Caroline whispered.

"I can't believe I am either." Andy replied, swinging their joined hands.

Miranda cleared her throat. "Andrea, these are my daughters, Caroline and Cassidy. Girls, this is Andrea Sachs."

It was cute the way the three grinned at each other and all said "Hi."

"Why don't we move into the den and sit down. It seems there is a lot to talk about." Miranda motioned for them to move forward, away from the front door.

Andy and the girls moved into the other room, never releasing hands. When they entered the room, Miranda moved to sit on the couch in the center so she would be between her children. Andy let go of their hands and sat in the chair across from them. She just stared at them. "Wow." She said. "I just...I never…This is just too amazing."

Miranda chuckled and Cassidy and Caroline smiled at her. She decided she would start the conversation by informing the girls that Andrea had been dreaming of them over the years as well and allow the younger woman to pick up the story and explain everything to them.

The girls sat in wrapped attention as Andy told the history of her life from the moment of the accident. When she finished everyone was quiet. She looked from one girl to the other. "You two saved my life. I know in my heart I would not be where I am today without being able to see your faces over the years to help keep me sane. You two were my anchor, my safety net," she blinked slowly, "my family."

Both girls dropped to their knees in front of her. "We feel the same way Andy." Cassidy said.

Caroline continued, "It's like we've been waiting all this time to finally have you home. Like you were the missing piece to make us whole."

They all turned at the sound coming from the oldest woman in the room. It was a combination of a gasp and sob. Miranda rose quickly with a hand covering her mouth an fled the room.

"Mom?" The girls choired and stood to follow.

Andy stopped them with a hand on each shoulder, "Let me, okay."

They nodded. She smiled at them and went to seek out Miranda.

Andy found the other woman standing at the back door, staring out into the yard. As she approached Miranda began to speak in that soft calm voice.

"All this time…I always hoped it wasn't my fault." She sighed. "For years now, there's been this emptiness, this distance between us. I figured it was because I worked too much, they didn't have a father figure in their life enough, I wasn't a good enough mother…"

Andy gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what I did, I couldn't bridge the distance between us. I couldn't make us all happy like I knew we should be. I tried very hard to find what it was that we were missing."

Andy slid her hand down Miranda's arm and squeezed it.

"All this time," Miranda turned to look at her. Her tear stained face broke Andy's heart. She wanted to be her source of joy, not sorrow.

Andy moved her hand and gently wiped Miranda's tears away with her thumb. "All this time…" she mimicked. Andy smiled at her, "I don't want to waste any more time." She leaned in and lightly brushed her lips across Miranda's then pulled back. Miranda closed her eyes at the touch and released a deep sigh. She opened her eyes to stare into Andrea's and nodded slightly.

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's waist and pulled her closer and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone. Miranda responded by wrapping her arms around Andrea's neck and opened herself up to receive the kiss.

They separated for air and stared into each other's faces. Andy looked deeply into Miranda's eyes. "It was you all this time. They were your eyes I saw the very first time in my coma." She leaned their foreheads together. "It was you that saved me." She smiled. "Please let me try and save you."

Miranda looked at her, gazed into her deep eyes looking for any sign that the younger woman was unsure, but all she saw was love, real sincere love. She nodded and smiled at the younger woman. "I think we'd like that." Then she brushed her lips across Andrea's lips. "I think I'd like that very much."

_LOOK FOR AN EPILOUGE SOON!_


	2. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

How strange is it that a single tragic event in ones life can alter it in a way you would never have dreamt possible. That one event would change the road you believed you were to travel, only to again surprise you by taking you to a destination completely unimaginable.

Andy smiled to herself as she thought about that fact. A mere six months ago she thought her life was destined to be spent alone. Kept busy by answering the dreams of her sleep, finding those lost and scared and alone before tragedy ended their lives. Instead she finds a family she loves and loves her. A partner with whom she can share her happiness and pain. Arms to hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

Andy spent her first night with her new family that same day she met her girls. Fortunately Miranda understood their need to not yet be parted. The three of them curled up together in one of the guestroom beds to sleep. Sometime during the night Miranda had joined them. It was the first night Andy didn't dream of children's faces since her accident.

When they woke the next morning it was decided, or well she was told, by the girls, that she was expected to stay the weekend. So she did. Miranda treated her to the dinner that had been interrupted the evening before, making it their first official date.

During the next several months Andy made numerous trips back to see her three girls. The time apart was spent together on the phone as much as possible. Andy's dreams lessened, she didn't dream every night about missing children and the sense of relief allowed her to focus more on the ones she did dream about. In the time since finding her family she had been able to save every child she did dream of.

She finished up her degree in criminal psychology and was offered a job with a missing person's organization in New York, along with offers to write freelance for several magazines and papers. Her life was turning out to be better than she could have ever imagined.

She and Miranda were in love, though they had agreed to take the relationship slowly and get to know each other. Caroline and Cassidy were happier than they had ever been, which brought an enormous amount of joy to her. Her writing career was beginning to take off and she now slept at night dreaming of life with her new family.

"Darling?" Miranda brushed the small of her back. "Are you alright?"

Andy turned to look into the bluest eyes she's ever seen, shining at her with devotion and awe. "I'm fine sweetheart, just thinking about how strange life can be." She smiled.

Miranda leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Andy moved in to the touch.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

Andy looked around her home for the last two years and sighed. She had donated it to the college to be used by those who couldn't afford off campus housing. She hoped maybe a family like she now had would be able to use it to better their life. Her life was now in New York with Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Will you ask Cassidy to carry that last box out to the car?"

Miranda nodded and went in search of her daughter.

Once the last box was out of the house, Andy locked the door and dropped the key in the mailbox. She didn't look back, there was no reason to. Everything that had happened to her in the last ten years had led her to this.

She climbed into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep"

"Uh huh"

"Yes"

Andy took Miranda's hand in hers. "Ten years ago today my life changed in away I would have never thought possible." She lifted her loves hand to her lips and kissed her fingers. "Thank you for being the ones to begin the next ten years and more with me."

Miranda squeezed her fingers.

"I love you all very much."

"And we love you my darling. Our life together is just beginning." Miranda smiled.


End file.
